


Nap Time

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Obi-Wan & Anakin Domestic AU [6]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just for kids, especially after an afternoon of taking care of two rambunctious kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

It was probably a very good thing that Anakin didn't have full custody of both of his children. Of course, he loved them both very, very much, but they were absolutely _exhausting_! He closed his eyes, _just for a minute_ , seeing as Leia and Luke were already asleep, heads on top of Artoo…

-

“How long has he been like this?” Obi-Wan whispered to Ahsoka.

Anakin was lying on the floor, face on his hands, whole body slightly curled in on itself, as if he was cold.

“Less than an hour,” she told him. “I moved the kids to their beds for nap time, if you want to do the same with Anakin, I’ll help you.”

“I got it, thank you.”

She smiled and nodded before going off to her room, probably to do some school work. Obi-Wan sighed when he heard her door close before crouching down to be on the floor next to Anakin.

“Love, let’s get you into bed,” he said as he rolled him over onto his back gently.

“Noooo, the orange turtles need to be saved from the lava,” Anakin muttered as Obi-Wan tried to prop him up so he could get him to his feet.

“If we get you to bed, you’ll be able to rescue the turtles more efficiently.”

“Yay!” He staggered to his feet, pulling Obi-Wan with him. “C’mon, you _gotta_ help me.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, a smirk slowly appearing. “Really now?”

Anakin nodded before leaning in to kiss him. “Yeah.” His fingers intertwined with his as they made their way to the bedroom. Anakin fell onto the bed, pulling Obi-Wan down on top of him. They kissed a few more times before they settled into the bed, Obi-Wan tugging the blankets up around them.

It was more than a little ridiculous to go to bed in corduroys and a sweater, but Anakin’s arms were warm and inviting, perfect for a lazy afternoon.

Obi-Wan pressed another kiss to his sleeping boyfriend’s cheek before snuggling close to him.


End file.
